Raven: USA vs. Warriors
Raven: USA vs. Warriors is a 2010 obstacle racing superhero action movie, the first in the International Competition Franchise which premiered before Jonny Moseley had to go into the upcoming Skating with the Stars TV show. It was released on June 4. It has three sequels: Raven: USA vs. Villains, Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains and Raven: USA vs. The World. Voice Cast * Stephanie Dickson - Hanso * Andrew Wilson - Danil * Josh Thompson - Sonos * Matthew Cullen - Lenat * Abbie Hull-Steward - Ardhu * Paige Keeley - Kelpa * Lisa Swanson - Wilsa * Emily Fowler-Parkes - Kesem * Sean McMahon - Anmah * Richard Phillips - Lipra * Shivani Shah - Vansha * Amy Gardiner - Mygar * Jenn Brown - Herself * Ben Fordham - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Alex Curry - Herself Chapters * Chapter 1: Welcome To The Competition! * Chapter 2: Meet The Teams * Chapter 3: Review Of The Course * Chapter 4: A Great Start For Team USA * Chapter 5: Snake-Bitten * Chapter 6: Rise Of Cyborg * Chapter 7: Defeat Of Lady Battleaxe * Chapter 8: Shazam! * Chapter 9: Double Defeat * Chapter 10: Stage 2 * Chapter 11: Captain Marvel * Chapter 12: Sweet Dreams, Knightmare! * Chapter 13: The Darkness And The Light * Chapter 14: Extinguished and Toppled! * Chapter 15: Mera The Legend * Chapter 16: Stage 3 * Chapter 17: Lipra The Conqueror * Chapter 18: Princess Warrior Down! * Chapter 19: Aquaman * Chapter 20: Chaos's Downfall * Chapter 21: Toppled Again! * Chapter 22: Amazon's Run * Chapter 23: The Dramatic Climax * Chapter 24: Victory For Team USA! Competitors * Hanso (Nicknamed as Wonder Woman, captain) * Lenat (Nicknamed as Aquaman, Kelpa's boyfriend) * Lipra (Nicknamed as Shazam) * Kelpa (Nicknamed as Mera, Lenat's girlfriend) * Mygar (Nicknamed as Dr. Light) * Sonos (Nicknamed as Booster Gold) * Danil (Nicknamed as Cyborg) * Kesem (Nicknamed as Captain Marvel) * Plague (Nicknamed as The Walking, Talking Tower of Destruction, leader of the Warriors) * Steel Maiden (A true physical specimen and iron beauty) * Pyro (He's too hot to handle!) * Lady Battleaxe (The biggest chip of the rock of Gibraltar) * Knightmare (Nicknamed as The Duke of Doom) * Princess Malice (The royal good girl gone bad) * Chaos (Nicknamed as The Utter State of Confusion) * Venom (A dangerous snake in the grass) Songs * Born In The USA * Beat It * Fades Like A Photograph (end credits) * If I Lose Myself (end credits) Competition Format The competition worked as followed: * From Stage 1 to 3, there were up to three heats. * Each match consisted of 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each match, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would win the match for his or her respective team: winning a heat on Stage 1 earns the team 1 point, winning one on Stage 2 will get the team 2 points and if they win one on Stage 3, they will get three points. * The points would be cumulated among those three stages, and the team who got the highest points would be the champion of the tournament. * If there was a tie, those 2 teams would send one member each to scale the Stage 4 tower. Whoever reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. * There was no time limit to complete the stages. Stage 1 Obstacles # Snake Run (took out Goldfist in 2008 and Doink the Clown in 2009) # Propeller Bar (yet to take out a villain) # Giant Log Grip (took out The Puppet Master during Raven: Havoc in early 2005) # Jumping Spider # Sonic Curve # Warped Wall # Broken Bridge # Flying Squirrel Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Ring Swing # Down Up Salmon Ladder # Wave Runner # Butterfly Wall # Double Wedge # Wall Flip Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Keylock Hang # Floating Boards # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Curved Body Prop # Hang Climb # Walking Bar # Flying Bar Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 3 (Final Standings) Category:2010 Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: USA vs. Warriors Category:Series 7